The Last Mimeosome
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Nicholas and Colleen continue their duty as agents of S.M.A.S.H taking on various missions. The two of them along with a soldier with no memories are selected to accompany the strike team B.L.A.D.E on a mission to republic city to find a double agent who seems to be working for S.M.A.S.H and C.H.A.O.S at the same time. This is an alternate timeline where Earth was never destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hero

(Disclaimer!)

 _Every day I live, I'm always ready to defend my city. I'm its protector, its guardian. But I worry that someone with power greater than mine could change that. However I'm not your average person. I'm a bio-human. Thanks to a science experiment made by Professor Elvin Gadd, I can help protect Seattle from any evil. Whatever it did to me made my body totally indestructible. But still….. it wasn't enough to save someone I care about…_

Believer from Evolve

 _First things first  
I'mma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh_

I was putting on some clothes and heading to a helicopter. "Nicholas," greeted my best friend, Colleen. "Captain," I said. Captain Falcon and I have joined a small strike team. We go around the city and take out any traces of the evil organization, C.H.A.O.S. Colleen was polishing her riot shield and training with her new Baton.

 _Second things second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh_

 _I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the..._

 _Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

 _I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like...  
_

"So, our mission is to go in, free the hostages, and stop this robot master from taking over the factory," said the commander. I was paired up with a S.M.A.S.H soldier by the name of Saria. She is an airbender from Republic City who was chosen to be part of the strike team.  
 _Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

"So Colleen, you busy on Saturday?" I asked. "Well, I don't think so," said Colleen, "Why's that?" "Looks like one of the soldiers is looking for somebody to attend a fancy dance with and I said you would be a perfect girl for her." "I'm not sure if I can do that," said Colleen getting her gear and putting on her helmet. "Why's that?" I asked, "Too nervous?" "Too busy," said Colleen. She jumped down to the battlefield. "Was she carrying a parachute?" asked Saria. "No, no she was not," I said.

 _Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like..._

 _Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

I jumped down and morphed into my suit. I then looked around to see if there were any guards. "All clear," I said. I started going in. Colleen climbed up a ladder and saw a guard. She snuck behind him and grabbed him. "Tell me where Gutsman is," she said. I went around taking care of the guards on my side of the construction site. "These jokers don't even see me comin'," I said. Two more guards saw me.  
"Get him," one of them said. I used my plasma busters to stun them both. Colleen cut through the enemy like a knife through hot butter. Saria was helping me out. One of them was about to grab her. "Saria behind you!" I said. I was too late as he got her. "I know you think you have your chances, but I'm stronger than I look," she said. She inhaled some air and blew it at his face. She then did an uppercut knocking him out. We met up with Colleen. "What about that guy at my apartment?" I asked. "Mission first, date later," said Colleen. "C'mon I'm multitaskin'," I said.

Someone had a gun ready to fire, but Megaman took him out. "Nice shot Rock," I said. "You seemed helpless," he said. He jumped down. "This is it," I said, "Colleen and I will take him while you and Saria cover the area." "Roger," said Saria. Colleen and I went inside. Gutsman approached us. "Looks like they were right," he said, "I got trespassers in my territory." "Look pal, we've had a long day," said Colleen, "Just come quietly and we won't have do this." "And risk losing my job?" asked Gutsman, "I think not." He picked up some concrete and started throwing it at us. "Jump!" I said. We both moved out of the way. I had my plasma gauntlets ready to fire. Colleen dove headfirst at him. She threw her riot shield at him and it bounced back. That gave me a chance to jump in and kick him. He started coming after me. I used the ice beam on the ground and made him trip. He quickly got back up and grabbed my legs. "Aw fuck," I said. He spun me around like a maniac. "Colleen, I could use some help!" I said. "Working on it!" said Colleen. She ran to the top and jumped down. She was able to pin him down. I managed to reset his programming so he was good again. He opened his eyes and they weren't red. "Another one of Dr. Lights robots back," I said, "Mission complete." "What happened?" he asked. "Trust me," I said, "You do not wanna know." Later I returned the robot back to Dr. Light and decided to lay on top of a building.

Demons from Night Visions

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

I started to remember all the good times I had with all my friends. I had a good life and good friends. But none like Connor Kelly, Colleen's cousin.

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Then one day, something terrible happened. The organization known as C.H.A.O.S appeared and started attacking our city. Connor who was a soldier lead a strike team to stop them. He was the best soldier I've seen out in the field.

 _At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Colleen, my little sister Daisy and I managed to escape, but our parents weren't so lucky. I was devastated when I had lost them both. I tried to save Connor, but I ended up failing. And at the cost, I lost my right arm.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Professor Elvin took me and Daisy in and has been like a father to us both. He made us into the people we are now. He gave me accelerated healing, and Daisy the power to stretch herself to unimaginable limits.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Stasis Pod

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Smash Bros or Xenoblade X!)

I woke up after another all nighter and headed down to the lab. "Good morning Nicholas," said Professor Elvin, "Burning the midnight oil again?" "Yeah, sure looks like it," I said. "You'll make yourself sick if you keep doing that you know," said Luna walking down, "So how are things with you and Sakura?" "Pretty good," I said, "She's traveling to train up for some martial arts tournament and Daisy's off for some convention, so looks like I'm on my own." "Well you got me and Dad," said Luna. "That's true," I said. "It's a good thing we have you at the labs, because of your healing factor," said Professor Elvin, "No matter what injury you get, it heals up in a hurry." "Thanks to you," I said with a grin. I noticed something under a cover.

"What's that?" I asked. "Just something I've been working on," said Luna. "Is it an upgrade for my armor or more of a….. self project?" I asked. "It's a little of both," she answered. I was about to take a peek. "Uh uh," she said. I got a text from Colleen. It read 'You free? I could use your help on a mission.' "It says I should meet her at B.L.A.D.E HQ," I said. "Need a lift?" asked Luna, "I'm going that way to hand some tools to my friend Alexa." "Might as well take it," I said. We made it to Blade HQ. I was helping Luna carry some of her stuff. I was also busy bumping into others. "Sorry," I said, "Pardon me." "Watch where you're going," said someone. I bumped into a table and their rifle dropped. "Great," said someone, "Would you be….. careful?" I got a good look at him. It was my old pal Gwin. "Gwin?" I asked. "Nicholas!" he said as he greeted me with a hug, "Oh my god!" "Its been years," I said. "Come with…. Actually wait right here I'll be back." He went to get something.

Luna met up with Alexa at the Training Grounds. "So do you have your thing ready?" asked Alexa. "Indeed I do," said Luna, "Its something I've been working on for a while." "Is it some kind of skell weapon?" asked Alexa. "Its armor," said Luna. "Aw, lame," said Alexa. "You'll be taking that lame back once you see it," said Luna, "Ta-da!" She took out some kind of watch. "Um…." Said Alexa. "Wait for it," she said. Luna pressed a button. A strange liquid went around her body forming armor. "Holy shit," said Alexa. "This exo skeleton armor is made from a liquid is known as Labranyum, and is controlled by my brain," said Luna, "This armor coats around my body while granting me enhanced endurance and strength." "Shut up," said Alexa amazed. "Not only that, but in battle the armor also repairs itself," said Luna, "While allowing me to enter environments that no human could survive in." "So if its advanced, couldn't it make you vunerable to it?" asked Alexa. "True, that's why I made this neuro transmitter," said Luna, "It means I maintain control of it."

It was a cake. "I made it myself with the help of Irina," said Gwin. "It looks great," I said. "Nicholas?" asked Irina, "Hey, how have you been?" She gave me the cousin kiss. "I'll see you later Nicholas," said Luna, "I've got a date with the training grounds." "So where can I find Colleen?" I asked, "I was asked to accompany her on a mission." The three of us were walking by the combat arena. This is where Blades train and hone their skills. "That bald guy over there is Boze Lowes," said Gwin, "Just try to stay on his good side." "He's one strict dog," said Irina, "Last guy that ticked him off ended up not being able to sit for months." "Ouch," I said. He looked at me. "Nicholas Shay I presume," he said. I was surprised. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "I know more than just your name son," he said. "So this is the infamous soldier who took out the Slipknot army," said a blade soldier, "Not bad, or was it all just luck?" I was looking at a soldier with blonde hair. "Look lady I'm just here to meet my partner Colleen," I said. "Lady?" asked the soldier. "That's a dude," said Gwin. "But what about the hair, and that dress?" I asked. "It's a Tunic." "I think Zelda's gonna win this one," said another soldier. "My name is Link Jackass," said Link.

"Wait…" I said, "You're Link as in….. hylian army link?" "That's right," said Link, "The one who took down Volga's army single handedly." "…..but you're a runt," I said. "OH YEAH CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!" he shouted. He grabbed a ball and chain and threw it at me. I quickly evaded. "Now you're in for it," said Irina. He got out his sword and started to attack me. I countered with my robotic arm that now had a blade installed. "You wanna get nuts?" I asked, "C'mon, let's get nuts!" I read his movements to see when the right time was to counter. Link kept coming at me without breaking a sweat. "Not bad," I said. "I could say the same about you," said Link. We kept clashing. Link them saw an opening and hit me by the knee. I quickly got back up and did a sweep kick knocking him over. Boze blew his whistle. "A fine example of a fight," he said with a grin. Colleen saw me. "What's I miss?" she asked. "A lot," I said. A white haired woman was behind her. "Who's the other woman?" I asked. "My name is Elma, leader of the Skeleton Crew," said Elma, "And you must be Nicholas." "I am," I said, "So what's this mission?"

We were all in the debriefing room. Elma's commander Vandham was briefing us. "We've heard rumours that C.H.A.O.S has a hidden base in this area," he said, "If we can find anything that's useful we may have a shot at fighting them." "Looks like S.M.A.S.H isn't the only group hunting them down," I said. "That's right," said Vandham, "So the mission is simple; go in, find anything useful then get the hell outta there." "You can count on me," I said as I transformed into my armor. "Me too," said Colleen. We were heading to the said location. There weren't any guards around. "Its gotta be a trap," I said, "I say we scan around the perimeter and see if anybody is there." "Good strategy," said Elma, "No wonder you asked him to come along." "Well he is my best friend," said Colleen, "Let's split up." "Roger," I said as I activated my thermal visor.

Colleen, Elma and I searched the entire base to make sure there were no guards. "Clear on my end," I said. "Clear on this end," said Colleen. Elma was still looking around."Elma, what's your position?" asked Colleen. She saw some kind of capsule. "A stasis pod?" she asked. She examined it and saw something inside of it. "Someome must be inside of it," she said. She pressed a button and the stasis pod started to open. A blue haired boy came out of it. "Looks like you're still in one piece," said Elma. The boy started to come out and almost fell. "Careful," she said as she helped him up. The boy looked at Elma. "I need to ask you something…." He said. "What is it?" asked Elma. "Come closer," he said. "What?" asked Elma. "…..Will you go skating with me?" he asked. "Um… yeah," she said, "Why not?"

Colleen and I met Elma at her location. "Did you find anything?" I asked. "This young boy," said Elma, "He was stuck in this stasis pod." The young boy was starting to walk better. "It's a good thing that I found you," said Elma, "My name's Elma. You wanna tell me your name?" The young boy tried to think. "What is my name?" he asked, "I…. I don't know." "Wait," I said, "You've forgotten who you are?" I asked. "Yeah," said the boy, "I remember being placed inside this capsule, and everything going dark and then nothing….. I can't remember a thing past that!" "You can tell us everything later when we're back at HQ," I said, "But first you'll need a weapon." I gave him an extra rifle. "You'll also need this for close combat," said Elma. She gave him a longsword. "These look familiar," said the boy. We headed back to Blade HQ. "So it looks like the place was abandoned," said Commander Vandham.

"Unfortunately," I said, "But we did find somebody locked up in it." Elma showed him the boy we found. "He's lost his memory, probably from the stasis hangover," she said, "We told him we would help him rediscover it." "I see," he said. The boy was looking at some weapons at a store. "You seem pretty intrigued by what we have here," said Alexa. She pointed at a laser sword. "That is what we call a photon saber," said Gwin, "Used by the Galactic Knight class blades.

"He can be in your care for now Nicholas," said Vandham, "Elma can help you." "As you wish sir," said Elma. We were walking around Blade HQ. "Wow," said the boy, "Its so cool how you're able to cross a sword with lasers to make such a cool weapon." "If you say so," I said, "How about you come with me and do some errands? Maybe you'll start to remember something Cross." "Cross?" he asked. "I gotta call you something don't I?" I asked, "Like the name?" "Yeah," he said, "Cross, its great!" "Well let's head out," I said, "I gotta deliver some stuff to Dr. Light."

It Comes Back to You from Smoke+Mirrors

 _4 AM beside myself  
And what I think of mental health  
All the things that worry me  
All the things you don't believe  
I've been told just what to do  
Where to look and point my view  
All the things that I could be  
I think I learned in therapy_

 _Am I just a shadow you drew?_

 _It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
All the things that you had lost will find their way to you  
It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
Looking back into the past and I can see it through_

We were at Dr. Lights lab delivering some tools. He was repairing the damage did to Guts Man. "Dr. Light?" I asked. He saw us. "Oh hello Nicholas," he said. Rock and Roll were assisting him. "Nicholas, welcome," said Roll, "Keeping out of trouble?" "Yeah," I said. "And who might this young man be?" asked Dr. Light. "This is Cross," I said, "I'm helping him regain his memories."

 _It comes back to you, oh, oh_ _[3x]_ _  
It comes back to you_

 _Mocking birds and diamond rings  
Oh, I have thought of greater things  
All the things that fly by me  
All the lives that I could lead  
Maybe I was born for that  
Or maybe I was first to last  
You could call it cowardice  
But leave me to my studied bliss_

 _Am I just a shadow you drew?_

Cross was looking at the armor. "Amazing right?" asked Rock, "He created all of these." Dr. Light cleared his throat. "My name's Thomas Light," said Dr. Light, "I'm the creator of these robot masters, and of Megaman. "You're his father then?" asked Cross. "In a sense yes," he said. I laughed.

 _It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
All the things that you had lost will find their way to you  
It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
Looking back into the past and I can see it through_

 _It comes back to you, oh, oh_ _[3x]_ _  
It comes back to you_

I then went to visit my friend Madelyn Olivia Alanzi whom I call "Hope". "Hello Nicholas," she said, "How are things going?" "Pretty well," I said, "This is Cross." "Hi," said Cross. "Its nice to meet you," she said. "He's lost his memories so I promised him I'd help get them back," I said. "Well if anything is troubling you, please feel free to come to the cathedral," said Hope, "Its all part of my duty as a mediator to help those who are lost to find their way." Cross smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To Republic City!

(Diaslaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Xenoblade X, or Korra)

The sun started to go down as Cross and I finished my errands. "Still no luck finding anybody who knows anything about me," said Cross. "That's ok, maybe it'll come back on its own," I said, "Remember anything yet?" "No," said Cross. I had a feeling that something was wrong. "Cross get down!" I said. I pushed him down and a gunshot was fired. We both got up. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine," said Cross. I saw somebody in the shadows. He jumped away but I managed to get a snapshot of him. Cross' arm was missing. "Oh my god," I said, "Ok, I can get you to Luna and….." I turned back around and saw Cross' arm regenerate. "What the….." I said surprised. Even Cross was surprised at this. "Let's head back to Blade HQ," I said. We made it to the barracks where Colleen and Elma were resting. ""Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Colleen. "Where's the secretary?" I asked.

Cross was being diagnosed. "Intriging," said Alexa. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, it turns out that Cross isn't actually a human," said Luna, "He happens to be a mimeosome." "Mimeosome?" I asked. "They're programmed to mimic human emotion as closely as possible," said Alexa. "He can also take battle chips and such," said Luna, "Secretary Nagi provided us with this one." She pressed Cross' access point and I saw a blue chip. "Its programmed with dozens of B.L.A.D.E procedures." "Now I know all about B.L.A.D.E and what it stands for." We were in the Blade Office explaining everything to Secretary Nagi. "According to this picture, it looks like he's working for C.H.A.O.S," I said. "Its much more than that," he said. "What do you mean?" asked Colleen. "He means it's the work of a double agent," said Commander Vandham. "You mean you've got a spy?" I asked.

"Yes," said Nagi, "He goes under the codename, 'Yellow Devil'." I thought for a moment. "Something wrong?" asked Cross. "That name… it sounds really familiar," I said. Colleen was pin pointing the location. "Thanks to the picture, we can see exactly where he's hiding," said Colleen, "I got it!" It was Republic City. "Then it looks like that's where we're heading," I said. "Um…" said Cross. "Something up?" asked Elma. "If you'll allow it Ms. Elma, I'd like to accompany your squad," said Cross. "Hold on there," said Vandham, "I understand you're eager, but you don't have any armor." "Well he does know a little about combat," I said, "While doing some errands we visited the training grounds, but as for the armor, just leave that to me and Alexa."

Nagi nodded. "I think he should go," said Nagi. "You won't regret this sir," said Cross. "He'll start on your team Elma," said Vandham. "Will do commander," said Elma. "I'll try not to get in the way Ms. Elma," said Cross. Elma chuckled. "There's no need to be formal with me Cross, I may be your leader but I'm also your friend," she said, "Besides its weird to hear you call me that." "Right," said Cross. We were heading to a chopper. "Doug," said Colleen greeting someone. Doug Barret, the colonel of Harriers greeted her. "Its been a long time since you've been around," he said. He looked at me. "My name is Nicholas Shay, and this is Cross," I said. "Yeah, and?" he asked. "Well, it looks like Nagi has given us permission to accompany you on the mission." He scoffed and turned around. "The Yellow Devil is mine alone," said Doug. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I don't need help from any S.M.A.S.H soldiers to take him out," he said getting in the chopper. "Hey Flat top!" I said getting angry, "This is NOT a request!" He turned around. "You want him taken down right?" he asked, "So what's the problem?"

"Nicholas don't let him get to you," said Colleen, "He's been through more than you know." We both went inside. "So what's this idea you have?" asked Alexa. I handed her a piece of paper. "That's ingenious," said Alexa, "This just might work." "What are you guys talking about?" asked Cross. "You'll see later on," I said. The secret agent was speaking with someone in the shadows. "Agent Zero," he said, "I trust you sent the invitation?" "Yes," said Agent Zero, "They're heading to Republic City now." "Good," said the shadow man, "While they're busy there, I can finally find that secret battleship, and demolish B.L.A.D.E." "I shall deal with the soldier," said Agent Zero. "Good," said the shadow man, "When the time comes, I will reveal myself to the ones that got away….."

We landed in City Hall. The mayor greeted us all. "I've been expecting you all," he said, "I hope you enjoy your stay here." "Thanks Mayor," I said. Someone saw me. It was Korra. She gave me a grin. "You changed your hair," I said. "Same robitic arm," said Korra. "No, new robotic arm," I said, "I can tell its been a while." "2 years," said Korra. "Ok, let's skip the greeting and get to work," said Doug. "What's his deal?" I asked. "You remember Connor don't you?" asked Colleen. "Of course," I said, "He was like a brother to me." I started to remember all the good memories I had hanging around him and Colleen. "When Doug and he went on a mission to fight off those C.H.A.O.S soldiers, he was killed by 'him'," said Colleen. "The Yellow Devil," said Elma, "He killed his best friend Bexley Wilson, and Colleen's cousin, Connor Kelly." "I had no idea," I said, "But that still doesn't give him an excuse to act like this." "I said move your feet, not your mouths," said Doug. We were at a hotel. "This looks like a cool place to kick it," said Link as he sat on a bench.

"So why are we here?" asked Cross. "To get more intel on the Yellow Devil and that double agent," said Elma, "The more we know, the better shot we have at fighting him. "That makes good sense," said Cross. I looked outside and saw somebody's car stuck in a yellow goop. I went outside to see if somebody was stuck inside. "Good thing nobody's in there," I said. I summoned my blade and cut the substance off the car. Somebody saw me and thanked me. "Who did this?" I asked. "The Yellow Devil," said the pedestrian, "He's been plaguing Republic City ever since his arrival, him and his servant." I looked around to see that others have suffered what he did. "Someone's gotta help them," I said. "No, no, no," said Doug, "We can't waste our time here." He started to go back inside. "We have a mission that requires our absolute focus," he said, "These people are on their own!" I finally got fed up with his attitude. "These people have been attacked by an unknown suspect but you turn your back on them?!" Irina asked stopping him, "How can you be so cold and heartless?"

"I'm not turning my back Irina," said Doug, "I'm just being real." "Real about what?" I asked. "I'm saying we can't go around saving every city we come across," said Doug, "Besides we'll be doing this city a big favor by taking down the Yellow Devil." Link covered his mouth. "You shouldn't blabber about this especially if that double agent could be anywhere," he said. Doug turned to me. "You know the mission comes first Nicholas," said Doug. He went back inside. I went to the chopper. "If this is the only way I can convince him, then so be it," I said. I sabotaged the chopper's tech. Boze saw me. "Uh…. I can explain," I said. "You've got determination, and the heart of a great warrior Nicholas," said Boze, "You just need a little push." He damaged another part. I smiled. I then called Alexa on my cell. "Alexa, get Cross and meet me at Future Industries labs tonight." "Got it," she said.

Later that evening, we were at the lab center at Future Industries. "Glad you two could make it," I said. "So what's this about?" asked Cross. "So you remember when we had you analyzed and it turns out you were a mimeosome?" I asked. "Yeah?" asked Cross. "Well check this out," I said. I showed him the testing room. "Amazing right?" asked Asami, "Nicholas had this idea to turn you into the best soldier in the field." "So are we making weapons and such?" asked Alexa. "You bet," I said, "But unfortunately its not skell weaponry." "Aww," said Alexa. "Basically if you're gonna take on the Yellow Devil, you'll need some upgrades," I said. I grabbed a scanner. "Arms up," I said as I scanned him. "So doing what you're planning is gonna make me a good soldier?" asked Cross, "You bet," I said. I looked for a martial arts video and dragged it to another screen. I then grabbed a chip.

Whatever it Takes from Evolve

Falling too fast to prepare for this  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous  
Everybody circling is vulturous  
Negative, nepotist

Everybody waiting for the fall of man  
Everybody praying for the end of times  
Everybody hoping they could be the one  
I was born to run, I was born for this

Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

I then took Cross' skeleton and placed the video next to it. All the footage from the video was being transferred into the chip. "Now let's get you some armor," I said.

Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

I looked around for ideas for Cross' costume. Just then it hit me. "Every devil needs an angel," I said. I started putting armor parts together to make Cross' costume.

Always had a fear of being typical  
Looking at my body feeling miserable  
Always hanging on to the visual  
I wanna be invisible

Looking at my years like a martyrdom  
Everybody needs to be a part of them  
Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son  
I was born to run, I was born for this

Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

I started spraying an angel on the chest plate. Asami and I worked together to place each part on Cross. "I have one concern," said Cross, "It seems like this armor is starting to cover my body." "That's kinda the idea man," I said, "How does it feel?" "It feels…. Cool," said Cross. "Every soldier needs a good weapon," I said, "Which is why I modified your longsword to match the color scheme of your armor." I gave it to him. "Data transfrer complete," said the computer. I took out the chip and pressed a switch. There were more installment spaces and I decided to place it next to Cross' blue chip.

Hypocritical, egotistical  
Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical  
Working hard on something that I'm proud of, out of the box  
An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost  
I'm an apostrophe  
I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see  
I'm just a product of the system of catastrophe  
And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased  
And when I am deceased  
At least I'll go down to the grave and die happily  
And leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee  
I do what it takes

Cross started to analyze and know everything installed on the chip. "So how does knowing martial arts and blade arts help me become a better soldier?" asked Cross. "Well, you gotta know how to fight if you wanna help people right?" asked Alexa, "Chop this with your sword." He chopped it with ease. "Whoa!" I said, "Awesome." I was training him and showing him the moves. "Assault hammer!" I said, "Rising Blade! Furious blast! NUTTY BARS!" He got a pack of nutty bars from a snack machine. "Yes," I said. Soon afterwards he was ready.

Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes


End file.
